Fear Not
by Trahnael
Summary: Haru used to love water; all his life, what Haru wanted was to stay one with it. It hurts Rin to see that that love for the water, the very definition of who Haru was, changed very suddenly after one accident in the ocean. So Rin did what he had to do, and did it with love and care.


_Hi guys! This is a fanfic where I've done so many first times. It's my first time to write a not-Hetalia fanfic, it's my first time to write a one-shot fanfic, and it's my first time to write a Rated M Please take it easy on me, I don't really know if it's done well... So here you go. ^^_

* * *

-Fear Not-

"Haru!"

Rin called out in front of Haru's door so many times, but nobody opened the door, or even answered him. He tried opening the front door, but it was locked, and so Rin eventually decided to go around the house and enter there instead.

He carefully stepped inside. One at a time he put a foot in front of him as he searched for any clue where Haru was. But the house was still and silent as an undisturbed lake, just like how it always has been. Rin wandered around for more, finally catching a faint sound in his ears. The showers. Haru was taking a shower early in the morning... He was taking a shower and not a bath.

Rin hurried to where the sound was coming from, calling out, "Haru!" while doing so. He was in front of the bathroom's door after a moment, and had his fist softly striking it.

"Haru, you're there?"

No one answered. Rin's soft strikes against the door grew stronger.

"Haru! Answer, dammit."

There was still no answer.

The door was not locked, so Rin chose to open it. His ruby eyes widened, seeing Haru standing there, soaking wet and still under the pouring water, unmoving... and entirely naked.

"Shit!"

Rin hurriedly turned back and closed the door. His heart beat in rage against his ribs, and all his blood and heat seemed to travel to his face, leaving the rest of his body white, and shaking in coldness. "Dammit, Haru! You could've answered to let me know you were okay!"

He took a few more steps away from the bathroom door as he calmed himself down. Just as he was able to do that, the door opened again, and Haru came out with only a white towel covering his lower body. Haru's azure locks were dripping water; they were not wiped even a bit. He gazed at Rin's rubies with his two sapphire orbs, his only orbs that now looked blank more than ever.

Rin felt his chest tautened painfully at the sight. Makoto was right. Haru has changed. "Haru—?"

"Why are you here early in the morning?" Haru interrupted. "And you've been screaming my name."

"Because you weren't responding," Rin told him. "I was worried something must have happened to you. No one's with you to see how you're doing, after all."

Haru closed his eyes, opened them again, and walked dismissingly and said, "No one has to worry."

"You can't really control that," Rin replied and followed Haru to his room. "Have you forgotten? We were supposed to go to the beach today. You, me, Makoto, Nagisa, and even Rei. We were supposed to meet three hours ago."

"It's not that I forgot," Haru coolly stated as they reached the bedroom and Haru took out new clothes from his closet for him to wear. Rin took note that he did not see Haru's swimming trunks among those clothes. Haru looked at Rin. "I'm just not interested."

"But Haru—"

"Why did you come here? Why didn't Makoto?"

Rin felt himself stiffen. Haru's eyes bore through him and froze him, and those words suffocated him. Deprived him of air. _'Why didn't Makoto?'_

"Should it always be him?" he asked.

"I was just asking. You don't come here often."

"I was worried. We all are, but I worried more than they did."

"Why?"

Rin caught himself frozen again. Why was Haru treating him so coldly? Why was Haru not happy at seeing him? He never treated Rin that way in the past. So why did he now?

"'Why'?" Why did Rin worry too much? "I don't know why, Haru. Can't I just worry without reasons?"

Haru closed his eyes again, as he always does to silently say that the conversation was over. "I'm going to change clothes, Rin."

And why were Haru's words like daggers? "Yeah," Rin also dismissed and headed to the living room to wait there.

Haru's footsteps rang through the silence. Rin turned, pushing his back away from the wall and uncrossing his arms from his chest. "Rin," Haru called.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm sorry... about a while ago." Haru spoke softly, and as moments passed by, the emotions also returned in his eyes. Haru directed them to the floor, and his brows met upward. "Rin, I really don't want to go to the beach."

"But the others are already waiting," Rin said. "This is the only day we could all have fun."

"It wouldn't be fun for me, would it?"

Rin chuckled. Of course it wouldn't be fun for Haru after all. After what happened three weeks ago, perhaps water can never be fun for Haru again...

...

_It was a cloudy afternoon. All five of them went to the beach in search for the necklace Rin gave Haru. It had seemed that Haru lost it the day before and he did not want to let it be lost forever. They searched the shore and the rocks, but the blue-beaded necklace was not there. "If it went down the ocean floor, we wouldn't be able to get it anymore," Makoto had said then, asking everyone to already give up if the necklace was not on the surface._

_"I'll just give you another one," Rin had told Haru._

_"But it isn't that heavy. It wouldn't sink." Haru's voice was soft and weak; so were his legs as he sprinted to where the waves met the shore, and stopped there. His stare searched even the farthest point of the sea he could make out. His stare stretched for miles, giving away not a single hint that he'd give up soon, or that he was willing to. "It's out there," he softly whispered, hoping that he was right._

_Rin placed a hand on Haru's shoulder. Seeing Haru like this worried him, and amused him, and made him curious. "A necklace isn't that important, Haru," he said, while he himself wondered if that was really the case. Rin had given the necklace to Haru because he found it in a shop and thought it matched the latter's eyes and hair. It wasn't really anything special. Rin saw it that way, but it seemed that Haru... Haru did not see the gift the same way somehow. Not that Rin did not want that, but if he had known they'd end up helping Haru search desperately for a necklace through the infinitely stretching sea, he shouldn't have bought it. "Haru, I know where to buy more of those necklaces, okay?"_

_"But Rin," Haru turned, his eyes pleading for everyone to stop demotivating him. They shone and glittered, as if he was about to cry. "Rin, I don't want—"_

_"Um guys..." Nagisa suddenly approached the sea as well. He squinted and directed his eyes far away, and slowly a smile crept through his face. "I think I found the necklace. Wait here."_

_Nagisa dived into the water and swam swiftly to the deeper area, dividing the waves as they crashed against him and passed him. Rin watched as Nagisa moved in the water, grabbed something afloat and dived when an enormous wave came._

_They waited for Nagisa to stick out his head again._

_A minute passed._

_And he still didn't._

_"I'll go get him!" Rin automatically ran to Nagisa's direction. He swam as fast as he can and dived where he suspected Nagisa was. Opening his eyes inside the water, there was nothing he could make out but the darkness that lay under the sea. Nagisa was not there. Rin knew he had to search for more._

_He dived deeper and scattered his eyes but Nagisa was not inside the water anymore. But just when Rin's lungs already begged for air, he swam up and found his right foot stuck. He looked down. There were tall boulders from the sea floor behind him. The spaces between were too close; a net was stuck in between and caught Rin's leg. Though his chest already constricted painfully, he made sure to untangle the net as calmly as he could. But the net was tangled pretty badly._

_Bubbles of air started to escape Rin's lips. He wouldn't be able to hold the air for a bit longer. He hurriedly fumbled through the net, hoping he'd free his leg somehow. In the process, he saw something else stuck there as well— a blue-beaded necklace— the necklace he gave Haru. He took it and made sure to hold on to it as he continued untangling his right leg. However, as more and more seconds passed, Rin could feel his chest tighten even more, his air passageways shrink, his mouth and nose urging him to inhale. He looked up and saw he was pretty deep within the sea. Stretching upwards as long as he could would not even let him get his nose above the water. 'This is it,' Rin thought. 'Doom comes because of carelessness.'_

_Rin closed his eyes. His control over his body had disappeared, and slowly he felt water get inside him through his nose and mouth. It was painful. He uncontrollably inhaled, but he was only filled with water and not air. He felt his stomach and lungs become heavy. He wanted to cough, he wanted to throw up, but how could he? There was no way he could get the water out. Aside from that, he felt like he was choking._

_He still couldn't breathe._

_Even before he realized it, everything was already black and he thought he was dead._

_Nagisa had already returned to the shore by then, telling everyone that what he found was a blue net and not the necklace. He quickly apologized and asked where Rin was. Nobody even noticed. Two minutes had passed and Rin still did not appear anywhere in the water. Haru quickly dived in to follow Rin and searched for him as quickly as he can._

_He found Rin by the boulders, his right foot stuck and tangled through a mess of thick nets. Rin was already unconscious, causing Haru to be distressed. He quickly inspected the net. Only a few more unknotting would have freed Rin's leg; Haru thought that Rin must have tried his best to untangle himself but ran out of breath. He quickly did those few more needed unknotting, and only a couple of seconds took him to get Rin and get both of them above the water._

_He raced the waves towards the shore and lay Rin down somewhere safe. "Rin!" he frantically shouted as he put his hands together and pumped the said man's lower chest. "Rin wake up!"_

_Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei were all there surrounding Rin, but they couldn't do anything with Haru's panicking._

_"Rin!" Haru shouted a few more times before holding Rin's nose and chin, opening his mouth. Haru quickly dipped down his head, pressed his lips against Rin's and gave him every bit of air needed, every bit of air he could give._

_No response._

_Haru stroke Rin's chest harder. His hands clenched into fists and drummed Rin's chest when he didn't respond. "Rin!" Haru called before dipping down again to give Rin what bit of air he could give to bring Rin back to life. Rin eventually coughed out the water that filled his lungs._

_The said man opened his ruby eyes slowly. The sight that welcomed him overwhelmed him, seeing Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa all worried but relieved, and seeing Haru right on top of him, eyes already welling up tears that eventually dropped down to his cheeks._

_"Rin..." Haru now only whispered. His voice cracked vulnerably despite his obvious attempt to hide it. "Rin..." he called out Rin's name just like that, for so many times, until Rin let himself smile and let his hands reach Haru's dripping hair, fumbling through it._

_"Idiot..." Rin mumbled weakly. "I'm not dead. Don't cry, Haru. You never cried and you shouldn't."_

_"It was my fault," Nagisa suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry, Rin-chan. I won't do that ever again."_

_"It wasn't your fault," Rin said softly while he attempted to put his usual smirk on. He caught a sight of Rei who seemed like he saw a murder scene. "Oi, Rei. I'm not dead."_

_Rei only closed his eyes, nodded, and stepped away. Nagisa and Makoto followed, giving Haru and Rin time to talk._

_"Haru..." Rin still softly spoke as he closed his eyes to relax them. "Thanks for saving me."_

_"Rin... I'm so sorry, Rin..." Haru repeatedly said while more tears streamed down his cheeks and landed on Rin's. Rin did not really mind, but he reached up again to wipe those tears on Haru's eyes._

_"It was my own fault for being too careless, Haru. Don't torture yourself."_

_"But if I didn't insist that we look for the necklace, you wouldn't have—"_

_"Shh..." Rin hushed Haru, and also touched Haru's lips with his thumb and brushed them softly, once. "Stop it, Haru. Really, stop it."_

_When Rin already felt he could sit up, he decided to do so, immediately planting a brief, soft, tingling kiss on Haru's trembling lips._

...

It had been three weeks. Tough training for Rin made it difficult for him to visit Haru, but Makoto had called him a time or two, saying how Haru had stopped swimming, or how he found Haru not enjoying a long bath anymore. Rin truly worried. Haru acted like this because of him almost drowning. It sent a wrenching feeling in his gut.

"Haru," Rin called. He covered their distances in a second, cupping Haru's left cheek with his right hand almost immediately. The latter's eyes had widened, his cheeks reddened. Rin's lips curved upwards at the reaction.

"I'll call Makoto and tell them we're not going with them," he said.

"'We'?" Haru asked.

"Yeah," Rin answered. "Why, do you want me gone?"

"Well... would you mind... staying?"

Haru was too cute. Rin found himself unable to resist as he neared his lips and met Haru's. Haru did not respond for a few seconds. It was only after those few seconds when the said man returned the kiss, and Rin was relieved. But he had to part their lips and ask, "Why were you treating me so coldly a while ago, huh?"

Haru's flinch was obvious. He froze and only stared for a few moments before forcing himself to relax and speak. "I..." But he stuttered instead. "I... I was..."

"You're trying to push me away, aren't you?" Rin smirked when Haru lowered his gaze, and when his cheeks reddened than how it already was.

"I was just... I was just afraid, Rin."

"Afraid?" Rin asked before pinning Haru against a wall, and teasing him with a split-second kiss. "Afraid of what?"

"Well..." Haru started. "...I might cause you more trouble again..."

Rin sighed. Haru kept on torturing himself. "You're thinking too much. Let's go somewhere different and take your mind off of things, 'kay?"

...

Rin only carried a small backpack when they went to a nearby amusement park. They rode the Rollercoaster, the Ferris wheel, played shooting games and went inside horror houses. Though it was not like Rin to lighten up and enjoy these kinds of things a hundred percent, he made sure he'd do so now, now that he needed Haru to forget the water. Now that he needed Haru to think of only them, and how they were both fine and unhurt.

Rin did not let Haru eat Mackerel or any other fish for the whole day. They ate roasted meats instead, and fruits and pastries later on. Rin was smiles all day, wishing he'd make Haru smile as well. There were instances that Haru's face would slip into glee, but he was mostly blanks and frowns. Even until after sunset, Haru still did not cheer up.

"Hey Haru," Rin called while they walked back to Haru's house. Haru acknowledged him with a hum. "There's one more place I want us to go to."

"Where?"

Rin knew that words will crush his plans. So instead, he grabbed Haru's wrist and made sure it was a tight grip. He sprinted, while a clueless Haru followed him.

Until they reached the shore.

"No."

Rin looked over his shoulder; saw Haru's eyes full of fear and panic.

"Rin, no, let me go."

"No."

Rin's grip did not even loosen. He pulled Haru closer even, and headed to the sand, and to the big rocks at the end of the shore. The waves crashed against their ankles, the evening's darkness enveloped them.

"Let's go swimming, Haru."

"Rin, I told you no!"

Rin stopped in his tracks and spent a few seconds staring at Haru's face. Despite the darkness, Haru's eyes still glittered, just like whenever he was about to cry. His hand trembled inside Rin's grasp, and his skin was cold as ice.

"Rin please—"

"No, Haru. Listen to me..." Rin stepped closer, while letting go of Haru's hand. He reached for something in his pocket before wrapping both his hands around Haru's neck. "...Calm down, okay? We're fine. You have to feel again that the water is just fine."

"But it isn't anymore, Rin," Haru whispered back weakly. "I don't want to see you drowning again."

"And you won't," Rin said.

"I don't want anyone to get in trouble because of me."

"And nobody will," Rin told him.

But Haru still did not calm down. Rin heard him gasp, before that gasp was followed by held sobs. Rin distanced a bit to see Haru's face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks; they reflected the moonlight just as how his eyes themselves did.

Rin slowly locked their lips together. His hands went up to wipe Haru's cheeks, and Haru's went to embrace Rin by the neck. Rin moved their lips and Haru gave way to open his. Their tongues danced and entwined, just as Rin's hands travelled through Haru's torso, and just as how his feet instinctively took a couple of steps forwards to devour more of Haru.

It sent both of them down to the water an ankle-level deep. Haru instantly panicked.

"Get me out of here!"

But Rin pinned him down, telling him to calm down and steady himself. He hushed Haru, and brushed Haru's face with his fingers, before dipping down for another kiss. Rin's lips travelled to Haru's neck, biting his cold skin and nipping on his collar bones. He could hear Haru gasp for air, both because of Rin and because of the freezing water surrounding them.

"Rin..."

"Haru..." Rin raised his head, smiling down. "...I'll make you love the water again."

Haru's eyes widened when Rin brushed his neck with soft lips. He found himself unable to move even when Rin's warm hand went under his shirt to lightly caress his cold skin. Every touch and every movement sent burning sensations all over his torso, shooting through his spine down.

"Rin..." Haru breathed before Rin gave him another sweet kiss on the lips. He accepted the kiss, and returned it. He only froze when Rin's hand lowered his jeans a bit and wandered inside. He gasped. "No, Rin! Someone might—"

"See us?" Rin asked, his lips forming a teasing smirk once again. It was followed with a light-hearted laugh. "We're pretty hidden, don't worry."

"But Rin—" Haru was cut off when Rin dipped down for another passionate kiss. He could not help but feel everything, Rin's hot kiss, the cold ocean waves, and the warm hand now surrounding his length. Every bit of these things took his breath away.

He had held his voice, but Haru was not able to keep it from escaping eventually. Especially when Rin's hand hardened around him and stroked him very teasingly slow and tight.

"Oh..." he moaned against Rin's lips. He jolted when Rin suddenly changed rhythm, and said man raised himself to get a better sight.

Haru's face was darker than a while ago. He began panting heavily, his eyes shut close, his pinned down hands clenched into fists. "Rin..." he called softly and helplessly, sending an electrifying sensation all over Rin's body, concentrating later on in his crotch. His pants were already too tight.

"Haru, call my name again," he said as he rubbed Haru faster. "Call my name."

"Rin..." Haru did so between even quicker panting. He called Rin like that repeatedly, for so many times. "Rin... I think I'm... I'm going to..."

Rin felt Haru become wetter than how he already was. Haru was about to come. But Rin removed his hand just before that could happen.

Haru's eyes flung open as he moaned. Rin smirked. "I wonder how that feels," he teased, staring down a very disappointed face. "I won't let you come on your own, you know."

Haru's face darkened even more. If the waves did not crash softly against him, he would have melted with how his whole body heated up, in embarrassment and in longing. "That was... mean."

Rin smiled. "I know," he said, entirely removing Haru's pants, revealing his hard length. Rin released himself as well, lowering his pants to expose his own length, wet and hard. He nudged himself between Haru's legs, earning a moan full of pleasure and want. He rubbed Haru's core with his wetness, once, twice, thrice, slowly at first before speeding up a bit a few moments later.

"R-Rin... that's..." Haru moaned and pleaded for Rin to stop, but he just continued. He guided his length with one hand, and used the other to open Haru's legs more. He put it in slowly because Haru moaned in slight pain at it. But Haru was immediately sucking on him, tightly. Rin moved, earning another moan that was not of pain anymore. He rocked Haru slowly, opening the latter's legs wider as they went faster. He used his other hand to hold Haru's length, his thumb rubbing hard on Haru's oozing head. "Oh, Rin... ah..."

"Haru..." Rin groaned as he supported himself with his knees and went into Haru deeper and deeper. Haru was sucking him too tightly. "Oh... Haru..."

"Rin—!" Because Haru almost came a few moments ago, coming now was already too easy for him. He oozed out, even before Rin could come. The fact that Rin had moved even harder and faster made the pleasure even more intense. Haru was in the middle of coming but Rin did not stop. "Rin...! Rin stop! Ah..." he jolted, he moaned, his toes curled, his legs wrapped around Rin's waist. It felt too good that it was actually unbearable. "Rin...!"

"H-Haru..."

Rin had bitten his lower lip and closed his eyes just as he finally released himself inside Haru. A groan had escaped him, before his rhythm slowed down and eventually stopped. He removed himself from Haru, before sitting down and leaning on a boulder. Haru pushed himself up to sit as well even though his panting still did not seize. "Rin," he called.

Rin hummed through the smile on his face.

"Why did you suddenly... um..."

"Do this?" Rin finished, and chuckled. He stared at the ocean before he answered. "Because... I think I want you, Haru. I think... I think I love you..."

Haru's eyes widened again.

"...And... I don't want to see you afraid of the water." Rin turned to Haru, smirking. "Now, you won't remember me drowning every time you dive into the water anymore. You'll remember this night, instead. It felt good, right?"

Haru's face could not get any darker, any redder, after that. He immediately stood up, grabbed his pants and wore it, walked away even though he was soaking wet, and sore.

Rin fixed himself as well and followed Haru, ran until he was behind the other. He caged Haru with his arms, and whispered, "You haven't noticed what I put on your neck, have you?"

Haru stopped to touch his neck. A beaded necklace. "Wha..? When did you—?"

"I found it before I lost consciousness." Rin did not let go of Haru as he spoke. "I put it on you a while ago before I pinned you down."

"Oh."

"Don't lose it again. From now on, every time you remember that necklace, I want you to remember that... that I'll be right here. Always. Because I love you."

...

It was about three in the afternoon the next day. Rin was about to go for training when his phone rang. It was Rei, so he answered.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Rin-san, did something happen last night?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well... Haruka-senpai doesn't look like he's afraid of the water anymore. Thank you... But... there's this look on his face when he tries to dive in."

Rin smirked to himself. "What look?"

Rei couldn't answer, but Rin already knew.

"Tell him I'll go there and get him if he doesn't keep up a good work," he said, laughing softly.

-Fin-

* * *

_Leaving reviews would make me happy... whether that's a criticism or what... Thanks for reading!_


End file.
